narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Karin
Is Karin even a ninja? I mean, yes, she has chakra, but Orochimaru expiremented on her, so anything could have come from that. Also, she was found by Orochimaru when she was little, meaning she most likely had little to no ninja training. On top of that, she's never actually participated in any of Team Snake's/Team Hawk's battles, and she seems very unprofessional and too panicy in the mitst battle, refering to Manga chapter 412 page 4 when she dragged Sasuke by the hood. This all may be because of my grinding dislike for the bitch, so if anyone has solid proof she's a ninja, do tell... :She uses ninjutsu, performed plenty of missions for Orochimaru, and is apparently powerful enough to guard one of Orochimaru's hideouts. She might not be officially trained, but she definitely has the abilities of a ninja. --ShounenSuki 23:52, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Like I said, I probaly asked because I dislike her, but that seems fair enough. Xnaminex 18:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Same Chakra as Sasuke According to Kakashi's Nin-dogs, Karin has the same Chakra as Sasuke, noted on a page of the Manga I can't find right now, but will be putting up here as soon as I can find it again. :No, I think that Karin was carrying something of Sasuke's, Like a piece of his old cloths. ::Correction: Karin had some of Sasuke's scent on her. She never had his chakra. And it is entirely possible that she was carrying one of his shirts; just a little bit later, she mentions that she kept one of his sweat-drenched shirts.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Karin's History with Sasuke Karin's 'history' with Sasuke should be expanded since the anime already has shown that their history involves her helping Sasuke track down escaped prisoners. Spelling Error Editing for this page is prohibited, but the latest sentence of Karin's plot summary states that "she is last seen panicing about her situation." Laying aside any arguments about the suitability of the sentence itself, panicking is spelt with a 'k'. Could someone please change it?Dartblaze (talk) 06:35, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Done...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 08:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Dartblaze (talk) 05:26, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 480 Should Deceased be added to her info box? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 11:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :No proof that she is dead or even suggested to be dead.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:17, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::She was stabbed through the chest, madara and danzo think she is dead, and at the bottom of the page, there is a caption that says sasuke moves closer into darkness by stabbing danzo through karin. She's probably dead. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 20:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::That doesn't mean dead. That just means he cares so little about his companions he is not above harming them to achieve his goal.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::It means she has a hole in her shoulder the jugo can instantly transplant flesh into. Simant (talk) 21:10, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, she'll be healed by Sakura. 0_o ''~SnapperT '' 21:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OMG i can almost imagine that scene, it would be ironic, sakura healing karin(her love rival) just as she healed hinata(her other love rival, if she really loves naruto) (talk) 04:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :A few things. One, Madara and Danzō never directly stated that she was dead. Two, if the jutsu hit Danzō in the heart, then it is quite possible that Karin, who is both shorter and thinner than Danzō, was not hit in the heart, and thus still could, with treatment, live. Thirdly, it is possible that this was a genjutsu, designed to distract Danzō. Sauke, who has already managed to bring Danzō down under with a genjutsu, would not kill Karin if he thought that he had another, less self-hurting way.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) More proof that Sasuke doesn't care about anyone Does the end of 480 even have a point? Every character doesn't have to die :/--RobynRapter (talk) 16:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Assuming that Karin is, in fact, dead, it shows that Sasuke has become so heartless that he would kill his own teammates in cold blood, if it meant victory.--Enoki911 (talk) 02:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Karin dead? Can we say that Karin's dead or do we need more information to confirm that?--Red Dog31 (talk) 00:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :More information. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 00:30, February 1, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::She is dead. Or she is at least sealed as of chapter 481, I think, I better go reread it. --Gamebrain89 (talk) 04:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::On second read, its still inconclusive. her body does fall to the side after she is released, but then it just disappears, as its not in any of the other panels that I can see, and no one mentions anything.--Gamebrain89 (talk) 04:55, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::i hate sasuke now because he did that to her. (talk) 06:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::If u read and look closely.. Karin collapsed in the area when the ground is cracked. Danzo walked away from Karin as well. We cant comfirm she is dead/sealed cuz if u look, Danzo's fuuinjutsu thingy did not get the that spot where the ground is cracked, keeping Karin out of range.. I think/hope... (talk) 06:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Seeing the chapter again, I realized her body was really out of range of Danzo's last sealing technique. However, there are some things that implies she is dead. When Karin is impaled Sasuke states she became a burden, in Sasuke's view she became a pawn that must be disposed, what suggests he wanted to kill her along with Danzo. In addiction, Sasuke and Madara departed without her unconscious body after Danzo's death, once more suggesting her death. However, if you think it is not enough until official confirmation, we could put at least a "Presumed Deceased" instead a "Incapacited", I think it sounds better since her status is unknown. Shadow Abyss (talk) 14:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :YES SASUKE, CAUSE THE WALKING GPS THAT HEALS AND SAVED UR BUTT IS A BURDEN, I REALLY WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE WHEN YOU GET HURT, A HEALER WOULD BE NICE, DONTCHA THINK? well, i analysed the manga and the spot where karin collapsed is completely fine, so there is a chance she is still alive, and remember, sakura will be going to that place after she had kicked sai's butt, so maybe shell heal her.Jazy1993 (talk) 15:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::@shadow abyss. She could be unconscious and thought to be dead. Why would madara and sasuke take her if sasuke purposely tried to kill her? Killer Bee would have killed sasuke if it wasnt because karin had let him bite her. But then again, why would sasuke want to dispose such a useful team member? he should have been used to saving the girl cuz of sakura. (talk) 19:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::2 things: :::1.- If Danzou couldnt survive that, much less Karin;which was on the front. :::2.- Even if Karin didnt die, remember the final sphere Danzou used to Kill sasuke and madara, remember Karin was quite near... :::Re007wazhere 19:38 UTC ::::Karin wasn't near, when she falls to the ground, it's a cracked ground just outside the bridge, Danzō then tries to flee towards the bridge. She was out of the range of his final technique. Omnibender - Talk - 19:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, even though she has not died, Sasuke in fact disposed of Karin, despite being useful, because he departed without her. I think the reason behind it was to sacrifice an useful ally (a worthless burden after she turned into a hostage) for a "greater good" (his obsessed revenge), at least in Sasuke's viewpoint. He seems to becoming a little bit crazy for me, falling more into darkness, whatever. Shadow Abyss (talk) 20:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) All right fellow editors, look. This was a simple yes or no question, not an essay prompt. Should we put her as deceased? Yes or No?--Red Dog31 (talk) 04:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Personally I think she was sealed with Danzo. In chapter 481 page 3, Danzo and Karin is stabbed at the small tree, far away from the cracks made by the large tree Danzo made earlier. Karin falls and Danzo starts to move away from the tree and the cracks. Madara shows up in front of Danzo to claim Shisui's Sharingan. Danzo releases the seal. And then in page 17, the small tree is gone, and all that is left is the hole made by the seal. Jacce | Talk 08:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Or, we can leave it as it is now, until further information is given out. but if its a long time since it past then it would be appropriate to assume shes deceased. If someone was to die, i dont think it would be that big of a mystery, so there could be a chance that things turned out opposite of what we expected. (talk) 09:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Her body was gone after Daonzo did that crazy jutsu that sucked in and destroyed everything around him. She's gone and dead, mate. She was right near Danzo when he used it, and then... poof! Her body was gone. Delton Menace (talk) 14:23, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::There were two trees. One which Danzo used to change the direction of Susanoo's arrow, and one grew when he lost control of Hashirama's cells. The that was sealed was the first, Karin was tossed aside near the second. Omnibender - Talk - 14:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::The situation is quite unclear at the moment. On page 3 of chapter 481, you can see Karin's body lying next to the big three as Danzō and Sasuke are walking away from it. That part of the bridge was not affected by Danzō's seal, so her body should still be there. In fact, even if her body was next to the smaller tree, it would still be there. The smaller tree was also unaffected by the seal. :::::So right now, Karin seems to be in the same situation as Hinata was after she was stabbed by Pain. Hinata survived that, Karin might too. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::: But there is a much stronger implication that Karin has died then there was with Hinata; I say we put "presumed dead" since right now, whether she is dead or not, she is supposed to be at least presumed dead by the readers. This much is clear from the little message thing at the end of Chp. 480. Paulthegreat103 (talk) 05:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't simply Hinata brought back to life by Pain's sacrafice like everyone else? Then Karin is very, very dead. She will be dying of blood loss, and no one is there to help her. Plus, the manga clearly says that Karin has been sacraficed. Delton Menace (talk) 15:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Hinata was still quite alive after being stabbed by Pain. She was healed by Sakura. The manga telling us that Karin is sacrificed is not really relevant. That is simply flavour text, meant to set the mood and make things more dramatic. It can say Karin is sacrificed, even without her actually being dead. :Karin has unique healing abilities, so she might be able to somehow heal herself. However, remember that Sakura is still on her way to the bridge. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC about karins death.. i think it would be a good idea the presumed deceased...howver i thing kari's not dead..i dont think kishimoto would "dispose" of someone wihout even showing some flashbacks..at least..something about her...this is like we met her yesterday..became and interesting character...and died today. Sealed Shouldn't it be mentioned somewhere in her article that she is sealed inside Danzō's body due to the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique? --Kracel (talk) 16:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *See two sections above, she wasn't sealed. Omnibender - Talk - 16:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Never mind, I was re-reading the chapter and carefully looking at their surroundings. Karin was near the two pillars. Danzō sealed away everything near the middle of the bridge, not affecting the pillars or the opposite end. Sorry for not reading it well. --Kracel (talk) 18:07, February 7, 2010 (UTC) lots of minor characters die. Its not unusual its simply not something some readers want. Sauske never much cared for Females who showed him affections since he wanted revenge. Sakura is a clear example of that. However then she was simple knocked out. Karin got the brutal and darker example proving sauske has changed.-- (talk) 00:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I know we can't put it up yet because it is not friday well at least where i am it takes at least a half an hour, but Karin is still not dead yet. Good as dead since Sasuke seems intent to finish the job and sakura's intent to join sasuke would "maybe negate the idea of her saving karin" things in quote is only a guess because we don't know if sakura will get in the way or not.Darthwin (talk) 04:38, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Recent Revelations I would like to point a few things about about the flashback we saw of Karin in the Forest of Death. As we all know, she was wearing a Kusagakure forehead protector. However, if you think about it, this does not mean she was a Kusa-nin. Orochimaru and the Sound Four all infiltrated the chūnin exams as Kusa-nin, all wearing Kusagakure forehead protectors. The same is most likely true of Karin. Assuming Karin was simply infiltrating for Orochimaru would also fit in with the backstory we were given of her in the third Databook: she was found in a small village when she was still very young. Her being a Kusa-nin would clash with this. This would also mean she was not a genin; no Oto-nin have ever had official ranks, not even those participating in the chūnin exams. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC)